


Lemons

by Snowflakekitty133



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: F/M, Lemon, lonashipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-07-29 21:47:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16273004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snowflakekitty133/pseuds/Snowflakekitty133
Summary: ＼（＠￣∇￣＠）／ Enjoy!!! :33





	Lemons

Gladion and Moon went to the store to buy something

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

You really want to know?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

. 

.

.

They bought lemons :]

**Author's Note:**

> HA MOST OF YOU PROBABLY THOUGHT SOMETHING DIRTY LOL  
> (Found this idea on wattpad lol)


End file.
